


Constricted

by celestial_light



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Garak needs a hug, Julian is a good bf, M/M, Panic Attacks, well more than a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: After Julian triggers Garak during an intimate moment, Garak struggles with the shame attached to his seemingly worsening claustrophobia, while Julian reassures his partner that his condition won’t change things between them.





	Constricted

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this after the episode with Ezri and Garak. Thinking of his role in Cardassia’s declination seemed to trigger his claustrophobia, and I wanted to explore that in an intimate setting with Garak and Julian. I haven’t written smut in ages, so bear with me! Also, if you like it, leave a comment please! 
> 
> I’m my own beta! So beware! Check me out on [tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/)
> 
> too!

 

One second Garak was enjoying himself, lost in a sea of ecstasy and bliss. His body rocking  back and forth at the rate of Julian’s slow, steady thrusts, scaly hand tightly fisting the sheets, and the other interlocked with Julian fingers. 

When they’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm, and Garak’s body had loosened enough, the doctor gradually increased his pace. Garak’s breathing quickened, his body sinking in and out of the sheets as Julian continued. 

The doctor buried his nose into the crook of Cardassian’s  neck, inhaling deeply, and slowly trailing his tongue along the rough scales.  Garak shivered underneath him, his fingers latching onto Julian’s harder than before, as the doctor trailed up and down the sensitive area of his neck.    


Lost in a haze of pleasure, he hadn’t even felt Julian’s teeth tickling his skin. Not until  he bit down on the swelling ridges, earning a low, drawn out growl from the Cardassian. The doctor smiled against his skin, and proceeded to chomp down on other areas of the neck, savoring each and everyone of Garak’s reactions.   
  
In fact, aside from his reproductive organs, which were unlike anything Julian had seen on most humanoid lifeforms, the scales on Garak’s neck were a subject of fascination for the young doctor. From their alternating colors after every shedding cycle, to their swelling whenever Garak was sexually aroused, Bashir could not get enough of them. 

“Do  _ all  _ Cardassians react like this when touched on the neck?” Julian had asked once, after accidentally brushing against the sensitive scales on the ridge. After giving him the answer, Julian had spent every opportunity abusing Garak’s neck. Not without asking more about Cardassian biology, that is. In fact, Garak wouldn’t be surprised if Julian’s PAD was underneath his pillow, a blank document just begging them to finish up, so he could berate Garak with even more questions about his species and sex. 

With Cardassian anatomy in the forefront of his mind, Cardassia itself popped into his head. After that, he couldn’t stop the other thoughts from coming. 

...Cardassia and it’s deplorable condition. Deplorable because of the Federation, deplorable because Garak was feeding them information.  

He could practically hear the wails of the children, coming home only to be told that their mother or father had been killed in the line of duty, and that they were now made worthless orphans. He could almost taste the stench of burnt flesh and heavy smoke in a tattered warship, held together only by fragile cables and metal bars. And in a blink of an eye he was standing in the center of a war torn Cardassia. Anguished moans filled the streets, and twisted, torn bodies hunched throughout the settling dust, figures twisted and contorted into gruesome, maimed shapes, missing limbs, shattered bones, and other horrors of war that Garak had no doubt damned his people with.   

Suddenly, Julian’s teeth around his neck felt like metal clamps cutting of his air supply, and  his fingers interlocked tightly with Garak’s seemed more like iron restraints.   
  
He couldn’t breathe. 

Julian’s thrust seemed akin to the walls closing in on him, pushing him deeper and deeper into the bed, until his head was smothered by the heavy, thick darkness. 

He couldn’t move. 

“Julian…” HIs voice stammered as he struggled to speak through the panting and moaning above him, though he did so to no avail, as his voice was small due to the lack of air supply.   
  
Thankfully, Julian, the ever observant, took note of his partners petrified expression and shallow breathing. 

“Garak?!” He stopped immediately, slipping out of his partner and rolling from on top of him, “Garak, is everything alright?”    
  


It didn’t take long for him to realize the tell-tale signs of Garak’s claustrophobic attacks, consequently enabling him to get to work faster.   
  
“Garak, can you sit up?” Julian tried, nudging his partners shoulder. The cardassian responded with a painful gasp, almost as if Julian’s touch had sucked the air out of his lungs. Julian sighed. 

“Elim, you’ll feel better if you sit up.” he coaxed gently, “It will be easier to breath.” 

The prospect of breathing easily seemed to be enough to stir him out of his panic just enough for Julian to help  him up. He flinched at the touch, but relaxed when Julian released him against the headrest. His breathing was still ragged and uneven, but not as bad as before. 

“Elim,” the doctor began, as he placed a comforting hand on Garak’s back, “You need to breathe with me...deeply.”

It took some more coaxing, but after a while, Garak was breathing with Julian, and slowly returning to himself. It would take at least an  hour before he was truly back to normal though (and perhaps another appointment with Ezri).

Silence drifted between the two, Garak’s breathing blending into the white noise around them.

After a short while, exhaustion overcame the Cardassian, and his head rolled onto Julian’s shoulder.

The doctor took it as permission to breach the silence.

“What was it this time?” Julian asked softly.

“My neck.” Garak admitted, distantly.

Julian only nodded, not expecting a further elaboration from his partner. And Garak certainly didn’t owe him one either. 

“I can stop biting it if--”    
  
“No, I don't want you to stop biting it.” Blurted the Cardassian, anxiously,  “I quite like the sensation of your teeth on my neck. I would never have told you how sensitive I was around that area if I didn’t want you biting it.” 

Poor Julian looked confused, for lack of better words. And Garak wanted to scream. The things the doctor put up with .  
  
“So you want me to bite it?” Julian gathered, “Even if it triggers your claustrophobia?” 

Garak groaned, “Julian,  _ please  _ don’t make me explain it again. This is already embarrassing enough as it is. I don’t want things to change between us just because I’m--I’m broken.” 

Garak was clearly in distress, angry at himself for nearly succumbing to his claustrophobia again, for betraying Cardassia, and for being unable to provide Julian with any sort of pleasure.   
  
“Garak. Look at me.” Julian’s voice switched from bedroom Julian to Dr. Bashir in a heartbeat. The Cardassian felt inclined to turn his head, albeit slowly, no doubt steadying himself for whatever lecture he was about to receive. 

“You are not broken, Garak. You have a condition, but it doesn’t mean you’re broken. And I don’t mind making accomodations in bed if we have to. I don’t want you to force yourself to have sex with me just because you think I’ll like it, Garak.” 

“I don’t want to hold you back, Julian.” Whispered the tailor, as he looked away again, “You can do better than an old Cardassian who’s not even sure of what he wants.”  He was well aware of Julian’s legendary libido, and a part of him feared that his relationship depended largely on how he could please the doctor. 

“Hey, don’t tell me what I deserve or don’t.” Julian wrapped an arm around Garak’s shoulders in a comforting gesture, and pressed a kiss atop of his head, “I love you Garak, and I’ll take you as you are, and only you. And I won’t stand for you tearing yourself down. At all.”    


“Oh my dear Doctor, you never seize to amaze me.” The Cardassian chuckled, “There are no ends to what you will put up with.” 

“When it concerns you, Garak, I’ll put up with anything.” Julian answered, honestly. 

Garak seemed content with that answer, though still upset about his predicament. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wants to write the therapy session with Ezri XD Anyway hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
